Stalag
by marvel26
Summary: And there was but a single catch. Catch 22.


Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Stalag**

* * *

The shimmering disc of ether pulsed and fluxed in Aang's hands as the Avatar tried to focus on a clear picture. His emotions were in turmoil causing the scrying disc to behave erratically. The Face Stealer's hacking taunts did not help matters any.

"You do realize you can easily return to them...to her. Your mortal shell still lives."

Aang screwed his eyes shut tight, turning away from his nemesis' being,

"Shut up." He snapped, quite relieved that in his moment of quick, focused anger the scrying disc managed to clarify. He had expected the scenario being relayed back to him but he could never really prepare himself for it.

Aang watched with a heavy heart as Toph sobbed into Katara's chest. Part of him cursed at himself for acting recklessly, for causing Toph so much grief with his actions. The other half planted itself down firmly, stating that it had to be done.

Every fiber of Aang's being wailed out in sorrow at the sight before him. But that moral part of him was right. It had to be done. Koh had become too large a threat. Not just to him but to the world.

His choices were limited. Either seal Koh away by sacrificing himself or stay with Toph and live under Koh's constant shadow. Neither outcome was appealing in the slightest.

He was the Avatar. He had to make the choices others couldn't or wouldn't make. Aang let out a sad and broken laugh. Not too long ago, he was one of those people who wouldn't have made the choice. Not too long ago, he was one of those people who cared for nothing beyond their self enclosed bubbles of what they assumed was the perfect life.

But he was the Avatar. He couldn't run from that. Would have been like trying to run from his shadow. He'd made such a choice a few times before. Toph's first rescue from Koh's clutches. The decision to let Ozai die and now...the decision to serve as Koh's jailor. To keep the Face Stealer locked away, never to prey on the innocent again.

"You really are selfish." Sneered Koh, taking obscene delight in Aang's soulful torment, "Stringing her along only to crush her hopes of starting a new life with you."

Silver drops made their way slowly down Aang's ethereal cheeks as he watched Katara sooth and console the distraught Earthbender. Toph's extended 'family' was also present. Her two 'big brothers' and another 'big sister', trying their best to heal their 'little sister's' broken heart.

"See? See the pain you've caused?"

The scrying disc shattered into a million sparkling fragments, killing the image along with Aang's patience. As quickly as the disc's fragments faded away, Aang spun around, a spectral blade made from the spiritual energies of the Avatar already formed in his hands.

To his credit Koh managed to crack a smile as the Air Avatar shoved the blade into his mid section, crucifying him to his own dead withered tree. A pin to hold down a dead insect...just like the other hundred others that impaled his worm like form. A body wreathed in chains and shackled to his own lair.

Aang twisted the blade and jammed it in deeper. Green ichor sprayed, staining Aang's face. Despite the wounds and the bleeding cracks lining his mask, the Face Stealer managed to grin...albeit with a lot of effort and pain.

"What a pair we make." He smirked. Aang sucked his breath in a seething hiss of barely contained hate and readied another blade. Koh's only working eye widened as did his gleeful wide smile,

"The jailor and his prisoner."

He winced as the new blade pierced his side noting that Aang had another all ready to go in his hand. He would have the last words of the day. Just a little something for the Avatar to mull over for the rest of eternity. He managed to choke the words out just before the next blade split his mask,

"The jailor and his prisoner. But which are you, dear Avatar?"

* * *

**A short piece that doesn't really fit anywhere. ****A peace offering for axing 'World Tour' perhaps?**

**Distant Horizons regulars would have seen this one already.**


End file.
